Bienvenida a casa Sra Bennet
by imaginandohistorias
Summary: ¿Como fue posible semejante matrimonio? Breve relato de cómo se conocieron los Sres. Bennet, y como una misma historia, puede verse de forma muy diferente.


_¿Cómo fue posible semejante matrimonio? Ella era lo que él quería. Ella podía ser lo que él deseaba… Breve historia de cómo se conocieron los Sres. Bennet y cómo una misma historia puede ser vista de forma muy diferente._

_Como todos sabéis, los personajes son de esa magnífica escritora llamada Jane Austen. La idea, la lanzó al espacio Trini, y yo decidí cazarla antes de que saliera de la atmósfera (y por ello te doy públicamente las gracias). _

* * *

Todavía no había asimilado la noticia, a pesar de que ya le había dado su permiso al Sr. Darcy. Ahora solo faltaba que llegase su ya no tan pequeña Lizzy, como así parecía. ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando? Y precisamente que fuera ella la que tomaba semejante decisión, la niña de sus ojos, la que mas se parecía a él…

Los pensamientos en la cabeza del Sr. Bennet se cruzaban los unos con los otros intentando comprender lo ocurrido. Su hija Elizabeth, había aceptado casarse con un caballero al que solo nombraba para criticar. Apenas dos semanas mas tarde de conocer que Jane había cazado al fin al rico Sr. Bingley, tal y como decía su madre. Él, que pensaba que su Lizzy era diferente, y que jamás podría actuar así, mas ahora que tenía asegurado un cómodo lugar en casa de su hermana mayor, que hacía que pudiera al fin temer menos el futuro. Porque la conocía bien. Y sabía que si no sentía admiración por la persona con la que iba a compartir su vida, terminaría cayendo bien en el descrédito de la sociedad, bien en una espiral de autodestrucción.

Claro que era increíblemente rico. Hasta él se había asombrado al descubrir que los rumores que habían circulado por el condado no eran ni la mitad de lo que recibía. Pero por lo mismo, para él ¿no sería un mero capricho su Lizzy? ¿Un simple trofeo que una vez logrado se abandona a su suerte? El Sr. Darcy sentado frente a él le había asegurado su amor por ella. ¿Pero sería realmente eso? Precisamente él no era quién podía dar lecciones a nadie.

La imagen de una joven dama, de apenas 18 años inundó su mente. Los cabellos dorados como el sol. Sus ojos, azules como un claro día de verano. Ahora decían que su primogénita era una belleza, pero quién hubiera conocido a su madre de joven, entendería que tenía a quien parecerse, porque realmente era la criatura mas bella que había visto nunca. La observó como cruzaba, acompañada de un ama, hacia uno de los almacenes de la ciudad.

Era la primera vez que se acercaba a Meryton, y como se arrepintió de no haber ido antes, a lo largo de la escasas semanas que llevaba en Longbourn. Se había tomado con tranquilidad instalarse en la casa, después de los meses transcurridos tras el fallecimiento de su lejano familiar. Las peleas primeros, y el juicio con su primo Collins después sobre quién era el heredero de la propiedad, habían agotado su ánimo. Aunque había resultado vencedor en casi todos los aspectos, la existencia de varios testamentos y varias difuntas esposas, habían enmarañado tanto las relaciones familiares, que solo había querido recluirse durante algún tiempo.

Dudando entre seguir su camino o acercarse a la tienda, perdió un tiempo que fue quizás determinante para lo ocurrido después. Cuando se acercaba a la puerta, la dama salía ya con un libro en sus brazos, de Shakespeare. Lo llevaba como si fuese un pequeño tesoro al que proteger. Ese pequeño detalle hizo que su corazón se alborotase. Y la tímida sonrisa que le envió… ¿Cabía mayor perfección?

No le quedó mas remedio que entrar, aunque hubiese preferido quedarse a contemplar cómo se iba alejando, con su vestido blanco, dejando un suave perfume en el ambiente. En lugar de caminar, parecía deslizarse suavemente varios centímetros por encima de la polvorienta calle. Ya dentro, se enfrascó en descubrir las posibilidades que tenía el lugar. No es que hubiera muchos libros, pero el propietario no tenía problemas en solicitar los títulos que quisiera. Por tanto escogió un par de ejemplares, pidió un par de ellos mas, y dio su dirección para que se los enviase. El tendero quedó encantado de conocer al fin al nuevo propietario de Longbourn, y descubrir que podría ser un buen cliente. Ya iba a salir por la puerta cuando se le ocurrió algo.

-Lo olvidaba, pero no he visto ningún ejemplar de una obra de Shakespeare, "Mucho ruido y pocas nueces"- comentó con indiferencia.

-Lo lamento muchísimo señor, pero acabamos de vender el último ejemplar. La Srta. Gardiner se lo ha llevado hace unos minutos, pero si quiere que lo incluya en su pedido..- le contestó servicialmente.

Así se llama, pensó con delicia. –No se preocupe buen hombre, era para un regalo. Podemos sustituirlo por un buen par de guantes- le indicó, pensando que esa información, bien valía un gasto adicional, aunque tuviese de sobra.

De vuelta a su casa decidió repasar las distintas invitaciones que había recibido. Si quería volver a verla, nada mejor que en una reunión literaria. Lamentablemente parecía que en aquella zona del país no debían estar de moda, porque no había nada similar dentro de la innumerable lista. Después de darle un par de vueltas, se decantó por el baile público que tendría lugar la semana siguiente. Aunque a él no le agradaban en exceso, no dudó en considerar que quizás era porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de bailar con alguien como ella. Seguro que a partir de ahora no faltaría a ninguno si podía compartirlos con la Srta. Gardiner.

Una semana mas tarde descendía del carruaje delante de la casa consistorial, donde tendría lugar tan magno acontecimiento. Realmente no sabía quién tenía mas expectativas, si el condado o él. En el par de visitas que había realizado a algunos de los habitantes de la comarca, le habían indicado que tenía a toda la población femenina alterada, cosa de agradecer, ya que el traslado del regimiento del coronel Miller había sido causa de una depresión colectiva. Quizás, con los paseos a caballo realizados con el único objetivo de volver a verla, se había exhibido mucho mas de lo que acostumbraba.

Nada mas entrar, Sir William, ese pintoresco personaje que había conocido esa semana y que parecía ejercer de anfitrión, lo saludó cortésmente. Sin darle apenas tiempo de localizarla, el caballero le condujo hacía donde se encontraba su esposa y, afortunadamente, ella.

-Permítame que le presente a Lady Lucas, la Sra. Philips y a su hermana la Srta. Gardiner- le indicó todo ceremonioso.

-Es todo un placer- contestó haciendo una reverencia ante las damas. Y desde luego que lo era.

Tras tratar brevemente lo privilegiadas que eran porque la providencia lo hubiera llevado hasta esa zona, el caballero, que ni por asomo pensaba que fueran tan venturosas por ello, solicitó si alguna de las damas querría hacerle el honor de bailar con él.

-Precisamente, estábamos hablando hace unos momentos, de que mi hermana estaba deseosa de que algún gentil caballero la sacara a bailar un par de danzas- soltó sin esperar unos segundos la Sra. Philips.

-Será todo un honor- le replicó mirando encantado a su pareja. Realmente no pensaba que iba a ser tan afortunado de poder bailar tan pronto con ella. Pues a pesar de la insulsa charla mantenida con las señoras, y en la que ella no había participado, había merecido la pena, desde luego.

La escoltó hasta el centro de la pista, siendo la envidia de muchas de las jóvenes damas presentes. La animada música apenas le permitió intercambiar unas palabras, pero él estaba feliz de admirarla en silencio. Sus tirabuzones, cayéndole sobre sus blancos hombros. Sus largas pestañas, que apenas ensombrecían su clara mirada. Tenía una gracia adorable, y aunque le pareció notar que se equivocó en algunas pasos, su sonrojo la hacía mas bella aun, si es que era posible. Tras danzar dos números, no le quedó mas remedio que acompañarla de regreso a su puesto.

-¿Le gusta a usted bailar?-le preguntó, arrepintiéndose enseguida por la torpeza de sus palabras, ya que a todas las jóvenes le gustaba.

-No me desagrada, la verdad,-le contestó bajando la mirada- pero podría pasar sin danzar por una buena causa.

-¿Cómo cuál?-le preguntó esperanzado- ¿Si alguien se lo pidiera, por ejemplo?

-Si es importante para mí o puede llegar a serlo…

No pudieron continuar, ya que habían llegado al lado de la Sra. Philips que la recibió con alegría, felicitándolos por lo bien que bailaban juntos. Apenas había terminado sus alabanzas cuando apareció Long para solicitar a la joven el siguiente, pero para su sorpresa, escuchó algo que lo dejó encantado.

-Es usted tan amable señor, pero no me va a quedar mas remedio que rechazarlo. Me temo que he tenido un pequeño percance con el tacón de mi zapato que me va a hacer imposible aceptar su proposición- terminó, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de inocencia que no harían dudar a nadie de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Y cumplió, se quedó toda la noche al lado de su hermana. Sentada. Aun así, no dudó en mantenerle la mirada cuando lo sorprendía mirándola.

Las semanas siguientes coincidieron en innumerables ocasiones en la tienda. A veces era él quien llegaba primero, a veces ella. Siempre en la sección de libros.

-¿Le gustan mucho?- era absurdo preguntar eso, se dijo el caballero

-¿Qué le hace suponer eso, señor? Quizás solo pasaba por aquí- le contestaba ella con su encantadora sonrisa.

La miró mientras hojeaba Romeo y Julieta.

–Un historia de amor-le indicó él.

-Mas bien desamor-le corrigió ella.-Son dos tontos que terminan suicidándose.

Sonrió. Podía ser tan adorable.

Y así era cada día. Ella cogía un libro, el comentaba algo y ella le respondía con una de sus ingeniosas frases. No necesitaba nada mas para sentirse feliz hasta su próxima reunión. Cuando no coincidía con ella, la veía pasear con su hermana. En esos casos, era la Sra. Philips quien charlaba, mucho y nada interesante, pero al menos podía mantenerse a su lado durante un tiempo.

Mes y medio mas tarde de conocerla, tras un par de bailes, cuatro veladas en casa de conocidos y quince "citas" en su rincón favorito, fue a pedir su mano. En buena hora.

El toque en la puerta lo trajo de vuelta de sus recuerdos. Tenía que evitar que Lizzy cometiera su mismo error.

* * *

-¡Elizabeth Bennet, mientras vivas en esta casa tendrás que obedecer a tu madre! ¡He dicho que vamos a visitar a tu tía! ¡Es de la familia y tiene derecho a enterarse por ti de la noticia!- la Sra. Bennet no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. La comunicación de su boda la había dejado totalmente sin palabras, no es que él fuera santo de su devoción, pero desde luego que estaba orgullosa de la conquista que había conseguido la niña. Y ella que pensaba que era la que menos se parecía a su madre. Cuando nació, con su pelo moreno y esos ojos negros, no dudó de que había salido totalmente a la familia de su padre. Y su carácter, era igualito a Bennet. Normal que parecieran uña y carne. Podían mantener durante horas una conversación que no había quien la entendiese, y sumergirse en sus dichosos libros. Aunque afortunadamente le gustaba salir mas al aire libre que a su marido. La pena, que todo en ella fuera radical. Le gustaba tanto, que se perdía durante horas sola por el campo, así que lo sorprendente es que hubiera encontrado un caballero que quisiera acarrear con ella. Seguramente lo había engañado muy bien.

La Sra. Philips se sorprendió al encontrarse con que su hermana apareciera con Lizzy. La muchacha generalmente solo se dejaba ver en cenas familiares o en alguna breve visita con sus hermanas. Pero sola con su madre, eso era realmente extraño.

-¡Hermana! ¡Elizabeth! Esto sí que es una sorpresa.-las saludó con demasiada energía para el gusto de la joven. Pero era normal que cuando se juntaban su madre y su tía, el volumen de la conversación fuera mas alto de lo considerado apropiado.

Tras el saludo de rigor de ambas, la muchacha comenzó- Querida tía, hoy hemos venido para comunicarte…-no pudo seguir.

-¡Lizzy se casa!-gritó su madre interrumpiéndola sin ningún miramiento. Tanto para que fuera a dar la noticia, cuando estaba visto que se bastaba y sobraba ella misma. –¡Y nunca adivinarías la conquista que ha hecho!-continuó todavía mas fuerte a pesar de la mueca de la joven por sus palabras.

-No puede ser mejor que la de Jane- añadió entusiasmada la señora

-¡Lo de Jane no es nada, nada en comparación!- la retó con cara de orgullo. -¡El Sr. Darcy!

Elizabeth no sabía realmente para que la necesitaban en la conversación. Pues aunque realmente no se había imaginado una muy diferente, era mucho mas cruel comprobar que efectivamente así era. De la otra forma, todavía podía imaginarse que realmente se alegraban, o se interesaban por su felicidad.

Su tía, al igual que su madre había hecho cuando se lo notificó, que quedó sin palabras, antes de gritar de alegría y abrazarse a su hermana. Pero en cuanto se calmó algo, no pudo dejar de parlotear. Realmente ella era una convidada de piedra de la situación.

-Vaya con la niña. Desde luego que te ha superado hermanita, aunque no puedo negar que ha tenido a una profesora excelente y que tu no tuviste posibilidad de aspirar a nada mejor-

¿De qué carajos estaban hablando?¿Le estaban diciendo en su cara que era una cazafortunas? ¿Su propia familia? Las ideas que se cruzaban por su mente no le permitieron captar por donde había derivado la conversación.

-… la verdad es que la fortuna te sonrió. Poco después de irse el regimiento del coronel Miller, y mira que parecía que estaba interesado el teniente… La primera vez que ibas al almacén a comprar un libro, y que además era un regalo para la prima Susan, que llegaba aquel día a pasar algunas semanas con nosotras… con lo feucha que era, pero todo un ratoncillo de biblioteca… creo que la pobre ni se enteró realmente de todo lo que ayudó en tu conquista… Y el Sr. Smith fue tan gentil en informarnos de la pasión de Bennet…-

Lizzy las miraba boquiabiertas. Realmente nunca había entendido la relación de sus padres. Siempre los había visto con intereses muy diferentes, pero nunca había sospechado lo que estaban narrando.

Su tía al observarla no dudó en replicarle.-Vamos querida, no pongas esa cara cuando tu habrás hecho lo mismo-

Las protestas de la joven fueron totalmente ignoradas.

-Todavía recuerdo como se quedó el difunto Sr. Long cuando rechazaste bailar con él. Y lo hiciste con tanta gracia…-

La Sra. Bennet confesó- Vi una oportunidad tan clara que decidí aprovecharla. Ya me había dado cuenta que le había resultado bonita. Tenía una casa agradable y una mas que decente renta. ¡E iba a cumplir ya los dieciocho! Además sabía que en Meryton sería difícil encontrar un mejor partido, por lo menos en aquella época, porque desde luego que lo de la niña, eso nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-¿Y te acuerdas como te obligaba a aprenderte las frases que había escrito Susan que explicasen el libro que ibas a hojear? Íbamos por la mañana y localizábamos uno de los ejemplares de los que teníamos algo escrito en aquel viejo diario. Siempre tardabas horas en memorizarlo. Pero al menos mereció la pena.-

-Nunca dije que me gustasen. Solo contestaba a sus preguntas- Añadió su madre con una sonora carcajada. -Menos mal que no tardó mucho tiempo, porque ya quedaban pocos comentarios que aprender. ¡Tendríamos que haberle pedido mas a la prima en carta, y seguro que aquello le hubiera resultado demasiado extraño!

* * *

El viaje de regreso a Longborn fue un monólogo de su madre al cual no prestó atención. Su mente estaba demasiado ensimismada en lo que acababa de enterarse. Pero aunque estaba claro que su madre había hecho todo lo posible por cazar a su padre, éste también había tenido su culpa, por ser demasiado ingenuo y precipitado, si es que la historia que habían narrado era la verdadera. Aun así, su preocupación en ese instante no era la relación de sus padres. Tenía que hablar con Darcy. Necesitaba hablar con él. Solo le faltaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Al llegar se encontró con que el caballero ya estaba en la casa esperándola. Había llegado con Bingley hacía ya varios minutos, con lo que seguramente se encontraría en el saloncito, acompañado, pero solo. Sus hermanas pequeñas le tenían demasiado miedo, y Jane y su prometido estarían demasiado ocupados en ellos mismos.

Al menos su madre se comportó con él. Aunque no tan entusiasta como con Bingley, su saludo fue cordial, lejos de la frialdad y los malos modales de no hacía muchos días. Pero realmente creía que a su prometido no le importaba nada que guardase las distancias.

Tras tenderle la mano, le pidió que la acompañase al jardín a deambular un rato. Después de salir dos días de paseo con él, solos, sin ninguna pega por parte de sus padres, resultaba que se prometía y ahora si quería caminar fuera de la finca necesitaba carabina de una de sus hermanas. Y en estos momentos quería hablar a solas con él, lejos de oídos indiscretos, aunque quizás no podría evitar que la vigilasen a lo lejos, pero por los límites del parque…

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Darcy mirándola.

-¿Tanto se me nota?- Le contestó algo sorprendida pues apenas llevaba un minuto con ella

-Puede que sea porque te conozco. O quizás porque es muy raro que Elizabeth Bennet esté silenciosa- le replicó con una sonrisa que hizo que ella se relajara un poco.

-Estoy intentando decir una cosa, pero no encuentro el cómo. ¿Podemos tener unos momentos de silencio compartido, como en algunos de nuestro antiguos paseos?- casi le suplicó ella.

-¿Al menos se me permite ahora cogerle la mano a mi prometida? – interrogó el caballero tendiendo la suya.

-Por supuesto señor- le aclaró la joven con una tierna sonrisa.

-En ese caso, podéis tomaros todo el tiempo del mundo –afirmó el caballero. Porque solo con saber que estaba a su lado, sentía que no podía haber nadie mas feliz en el planeta.

Tras varios minutos de silenciosa compañía, y cuando ya paseaban por el pequeño bosquecillo que limitaba la propiedad, la joven comenzó a hablar.

-Por favor, déjame terminar y no intentes interrumpirme- comenzó con una mirada algo ansiosa. -Yo tengo muy claro que tus sentimientos por mi son auténticos y profundos, y que no fuiste cegado por mi singular belleza (ahí lo miró para recordarle que no podía hablar, y que además era absurdo que lo negara, cuando ya sabía perfectamente que lo había escuchado aquel día). Por lo mismo, no quiero que tú albergues ninguna duda de los míos. Eres rico, lo sé, tienes una casa, bueno en plural, porque deduzco, conociendo tu excelente gusto (ahí la mirada fue mas humorística) que también lo será la de Londres, realmente encantadoras, y eres muy guapo (al decir eso, no pudo sino sonrojarse escandalosamente). Pero quiero que sepas, que todo eso que viene contigo, no es lo que ha hecho que me enamore de ti, ni siquiera que me gustases.- Terminó totalmente colorada ante la confesión.

El caballero, conforme hablaba, la miraba, con una dulce sonrisa. Su Lizzy era adorable. ¡Dudar, precisamente de sus sentimientos!

-Te recuerdo que me distes calabazas- le recordó atrayéndola hacia él para abrazarla.

-Sí, pero eso fue hace tiempo. Después vi Pemberley, y ayudaste en lo de Lydia, con lo que se podría pensar que por gratitud o…-

Le dio un tierno beso.-Se perfectamente que me amas, no tengo ninguna duda. Y aunque en cierta forma me halaguen tus deseos de sinceridad, he de confesar que me gusta escucharlo.-

Tras unos minutos así, juntos, él sin soltarla, le preguntó qué había ocurrido para que de pronto se sintiera así.

-Mi familia es mi talón de Aquiles- le confesó- y ahora tú vas a ser la parte mas importante de ella. O eso espero, si no cambia usted de opinión…- añadió provocativamente.

-Eso nunca- contestó, junto con un apasionado beso para quitarle todas las dudas.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leerlo. Esto es en recompensa por lo poco formal que estoy siendo esta última semana con mi otro fic. Si me dejas tu opinión, me encantará conocerla. Es una forma de motivación para seguir escribiendo. ¡Y como podeis ver he incluido algún dialogo! Si te ha gustado la idea de partida, no es original mía, pero puedes convencer a Trini para que te facilite alguna. XD**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**imaginandohistorias**


End file.
